What About Me?
by smileyanne
Summary: Slight spoiler for Hiatus ll. What if Gibbs hadn't left NCIS without a goodbye to Jenny? Sexual overtures and language!


**A/N: I know I'm a little late on this but I'm rewatching Hiatus l&ll. And this just came to me. I can't blame Gibbs for leaving, but I can blame him for the way he left everyone.**

**Warning should be taken seriously if there was a T+ I'd say that's what this rating would be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own NCIS**

* * *

She watched as he left her office. Still stunned from the resignation that had just been thrown upon her she followed him out in a daze. Stopping about halfway down when she saw him rummaging through his (former?) desk, looking for she knew to be his badge and gun.

First, came Tony's. As DiNozzo handed them to him, she knew what was going to happen before it did. And hating it when she saw him hand them back.

She waited...

Next, came Tim's. A loaded goodbye thrown across the bullpen at him, but she knew the younger agent would appreciate it nonetheless.

She waited...

Then, came Abby's. It was almost heartbreaking to watch; the younger woman's hoarse plea and his soothing kiss to her temple. She knew the reason why he hadn't let the sobbing woman talk, it was one of the few things that could hurt him.

She waited...

Finally, came Ziva's. The Israeli was probably the one who took it best. Though she could just barely make out what they were saying, she saw the smiles from them both. And she felt relieved that there was at least one person who could be counted on to not fall apart when he did the seemingly impossible and walked out of the NCIS building for good.

And still she waited...

She watched as he walked over to their old friend and asked for a ride home. She thought after that, that maybe then he would remember her. But, then they turned to the sliding metal doors. And she got tired of waiting.

"What about me?"

Every head in the bullpen turned toward her position up on the stairs. If it weren't such a serious situation she would have laughed. Instead she waited and watched silently as shock registered on his face and he turned towards her with guarded eyes.

"I already gave you my notice earlier in your office, Director," he said in a cool tone.

No, now was the time he decided to listen to her?! Now, was the time he decided he was going to call her by her title?! While he was walking away?!

She deserved more than that. _'But,' _a little voice in the back of her mind tortured her_.  
_

_'You just left him with a letter. At least you know he's walking away.'_

Violently she banished those thoughts. If she wanted to stay sane through the next five minutes, she couldn't dwell on them. So, instead she replied in an equal voice.

"If that was suppose to be a notice then I'm permitted to not let you leave for the next 24 hours. And don't underestimate me, I'm tempted Jethro." And god was she tempted. Honestly, if she didn't know that he could easily slip them, she'd handcuff him to a chair if it made him stay. His voice pulled her out of her musings.

"What did you want Director? A hug and a kiss goodbye," he said sarcastically. And as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he remembered what she'd selfishly hoped he wouldn't. He remembered a lot more about them than just a brief fling in an overheated attic...

_'He remembered that I left. He remembered 'No off the job'.'_

Though they weren't in the same position as they were six years ago, the root of the problem was there. One of them was walking away, and dammit if she didn't regret it. One day, at least she feared, he'd feel the same.

And she couldn't let him live with that.

So, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Actually, yes."

And was surprised that she didn't regret it. Though she doubted for a moment that she'd actually spoken the words aloud, the faces below her confirmed it. Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva, and Ducky were all in the process of catching flies. And Jethro just stood there with this look in his eyes that almost shouted at her, _'I dare you'._

Jennifer Shepard was never one to back down from a dare.

So with a confidence she didn't know she possessed, she traipsed down the remaining stairs in her impossible heels until she stood in front of Jethro. Almost nose to nose. His warm breath was ghosting over her. His scent, even after being in the hospital all this time, still held that unique mixture of Old Spice, bourbon, and the ever-present smell of sawdust. And it was currently busy invading her senses.

With their eyes still locked she read the silent warning. But, still she was close to trembling when his arms slowly lifted to slide along her upper back and gently pull her in closer.

_'Mmmmm'_, her mind went blank of all thought when she felt his body pressed fully against her own. She had to remind herself that they were in the bullpen, with his team watching, that this wasn't sex, that it was just a simple goodbye hug between friends.

Nothing more.

She wanted to cry when she felt him pulling back, until she remembered the other..._part. _So it was with a feeling of _(anticipation?) _that she loosened the death grip her arms had on his waist. No sooner had she pulled her face out of his chest and she felt two of his calloused digits slide under her chin. Slowly he tilted her face up to look him in the eye.

Then he quickly pecked her on the cheek.

For a moment she was simply shell shocked. Though his lips had only been in contact with her for the briefest of seconds, her cheek was tingling like he had slapped her instead. But, she knew what his lips felt like on hers and a peck on the cheek was such a major disappointment that she wanted to scream at him. If this was real, if he was really going away forever. She wasn't going to let them part like last time, without a goodbye. She'd already messed them up once, no _twice, _she was desperate not to do it again. So instead of yelling at him she said the one thing she knew would bait him.

"Chicken, Jethro?"

And if Jennifer Shepard never backed down from a dare it was Leroy Jethro Gibbs she learned it from.

With only the slightest hint of hesitation his face lowered to hover millimeters above hers. They were so close that their eyelashes brushed with every blink. She felt like she'd pass out soon if he didn't get it over with and kiss her already. It was like he was intentionally torturing her, waiting to see how long they could go before one of them broke.

It didn't take all that long.

Later neither of them would remember who kissed who first, eventually they'd come to the conclusion that neither cared. Because the sensation of their lips pressed together was too intensely blissful to stop.

But, of course it couldn't last long.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving her grasping at straws trying to regain her senses. It was then that she knew he _had _to be torturing her. If he wasn't than how the hell could he possibly have it ended that kiss?!

Swiftly he raised his head catching her eye again. Looking into the baby blues she oh so dearly loved she saw the truth. He wasn't punishing her, he was hesitating. In light of the situation she had given up all her doubts and hesitation instead transforming them into a steely determination. Yet he hadn't, and it was her fault.

_'You left him with a letter. You said no off the job. You're the one that wanted to pretend there had never been an us.'_

Sometimes she _really hated _that voice.

Every time he was the one that put his heart on the line first. This time it would have to be her.

So, with a deep steadying breath she slowly moved her hands, from where they were hanging limply by her side, up so that they were between them. First, she made sure their eyes were still locked and that he could read the silent warning in hers. Gently, ever so gently, she slid her hands up from where they were resting on his chest. Up his neck where she paused briefly, and couldn't help but smile when she felt his pulse accelerating. To his face, still looking him in the eye she moved her small hands to frame his face, all the while hoping like hell he had understood what she was about to do.

This time there was no pausing, no hesitation, stretching slightly on tiptoes she leaned in and touched her lips to his again.

This time it wasn't gentle.

The lightness of the first touch of her lips on his had ignited a spark in them both. If she'd thought the other kiss had been intense, this one obliterated it from her memory. His lips were rough, but her silky ones against his own created a sensation that brought flashbacks of kisses in foreign countries and high risk situations. When his tongue swiped at her lower lip seeking an entrance she happily granted, she couldn't help but moan. Vaguely she felt one of his arms wind around her waist and press her flush against him again.

Was it just her, or was the room suddenly a hundred degrees hotter?

Their tongues dueling fiercely made him groan, and her restraint was up. Until then she'd felt the both of them trying keeping it semi-clean.

She was slowly but surely forgetting where they were.

It seemed he was too.

Hands roamed; gripping, clinging, trying to pull them impossibly closer. Eventually she gave up fighting for dominance once she was satisfied he wasn't pulling away. Instead she concentrated on trying not to rip his clothes off as she felt him thrusting into her mouth.

The future felt promising.

His hands gripped her waist tighter, and she felt herself being lifted. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist pulling her closer, fulfilling one need but creating a whole different one. One more _pressing.._.

A deliberate cough filtered in through the haze they were entrapped in.

They ignored it.

Another cough, whoever it was coughing was really starting to annoy her.

This time.

"HEY, GUYS!"

Reluctantly they broke apart, both of them panting. For a second they just stared at each other, neither making a move to disengage themselves from the other. Then, in an unintentional synchronized movement both looked to their side. And there all standing frozen in position were the team, each of them with a different facial expression.

Tim; she felt a brief flash of pity for, he looked like he was about to be sick. Apparently he'd seen too much of his bosses than he'd wanted to.

She heard a nervous giggle and turned her gaze to the next person. And, like she'd already expected in the dead center of the bull pen stood Abby. Though not exactly the reaction she'd been expecting, she'd been expecting something along the lines of jumping and squealing, the poor girl stood there with a hand covering her gaping mouth. Her pale skin tone even paler than usual.

Next, her gaze traveled to Ziva who was standing next to Ducky. Both of them looked like they were taking it the best out of the five. Each of them looked ecstatic that their respective friends had finally had that 'release'.

She couldn't help it, she snickered.

Finally, green and blue eyed glares came to rest on the culprit of their interruption.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo?" she said in a slightly breathy tone. But, still it was enough to make the immature man grin even wider.

"Ummmm, nothing Director. Carry on," and man was she tempted if it was just to knock the cocky man down a peg or two. Instead she turned back to Jethro, and was smugly proud to note his eyes were still glazed over. She just didn't have the heart to break him out of what she hoped was memories, instead she unlocked her legs and slid back to the ground.

Instantly she missed his touch.

_'What the hell have I just done?!'_

It hit her like a load of bricks then, as she looked at the faces staring back at them, that Jethro hadn't moved to touch her or talk to her. Was his reaction just her imagination? Had she taken advantage of him?

_'Hell, I practically jumped him!'_

She saw that the team was starting to look concerned also. Clearly his reaction hadn't been what they'd expected either. What if they expected him to stay?

Like she secretly hoped.

Now, seriously contemplating running back to her office and locking the door, she risked glance at him. Only to find him looking at her, and _smiling._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was smiling a smile that she hadn't seen in years. One she sorely missed. If the darkening color of his eyes and the smile hadn't done it, his next word erased any insecurities and doubts she may have had.

"Hey, Duck. I don't think I'll be needing that ride anymore."

And as she was being dragged to the elevator to the catcalls of one Agent DiNozzo. She couldn't help but beam. There was no certainties in what tomorrow would be like. He was making no promises and she was holding him to none.

But he was here now, and they had missing years to make up for.

* * *

**Honestly I don't even know why I wrote this. I guess it's just a standard Jibbs kiss we all wish for. And like I said, I can't blame Gibbs for leaving but I came blame him for how he did it. No goodbye to Jenny!**

**Should I write a sequel?**

**You know my motto,**

**You don't like it don't review.**


End file.
